


Ice Cream Break

by CryBabyClub



Series: Perkins and Aristotle [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Perkins takes a little break to have some ice cream and to think about his life and receives an unexpected visit from his android partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing since its been awhile. Also I just wanted to write about Perkins and Aristotle so I decided to do something for me for once lol.
> 
> No beta so grammar is probably awful but I had fun. I hope to write more about Perkins and Aristotle in the future
> 
> https://twitter.com/CryBabyClub_

It was nearing 2am when Perkins decided he should take a break from going over all the information he had on this case for the millionth time that evening. He got up from his small dining room table and went to grab the last of the mint chocolate chip ice cream he had left in the fridge.

Not even bothering to get a bowl he took the near empty carton with him as he made his way to the fire escape landing out his living room window. He liked to come here to relax. It was a warm summer's evening, well, summer morning Perkins thought to himself with it being 2am. He was still wearing the clothes he had on from yesterday and he could practically feel the dark circles under his eyes starting to form. This is how it went with every case. He would throw his whole body and soul into his work forgoing sleep and food.

Part of him hated when he got like that. He knew he was wrecking is body every time he did. Perkins sighed and leaned against the railing and looked down at the alleyway below. Sometimes he wondered what a normal life would be like. No FBI bullshit no running around like a mad man foaming at the mouth for every case. Just...normal. A normal job, a normal life maybe he would have gotten married by now. 

Perkins stabbed his spoon into the minty ice cream, no use thinking about that now. He took a small bite before thinking back again on himself. He always hated thinking about himself that's one of the reasons he nearly worked himself to death with every case. His personality was...bad to say the least and he had no friends to speak of and barely any family. And the family he does have no longer speaks to him for reasons he would rather not think about. Her pushes everyone away and prefers to isolate himself. Perkins wished he would stop doing that. 

Perkins took another small bite of the ice cream. He wouldn’t say that mint chocolate chip was his favorite flavor but it was one that he enjoyed. Maybe next time he would get vanilla, a good classic flavor. He smiled internally a little thinking about how his partner, Aristotle, would throw a fit if he knew how much ice cream and candy he consumed on the daily. But hey, at least he stopped drinking and, for the most part, gave up smoking. Perkins figured it was a decent trade off.

Perkins slowly sank to sit on the hard metal floor of the escape and took another bite of his ice cream. By this time it was starting to melt as he continued to get lost in thought. Summer was going to end in a few months and fall would start. It would get colder and life would go on. But what about him he wondered. Would his life continue on unchanged until his body eventually gives out. Would he die leaving nothing behind? No friends and no family? Only an android to remember him in the end.

How sad. 

But Perkins supposed that was him in a nutshell. Sad.

He didn’t have a good home life or a good childhood. He could think of a single happy moment in his life. 

Perkins let out a frustrated sigh. He thought he was coming out here to relax a little and eat some ice cream not push him into some depressive thought cycle. 

Just as he was about to chuck the whole ice cream container down into the alley below he heard a knock on his door. Now who could that be at this time of night he thought to himself knowing full well it was more than likely that annoying partner of his.

“Agent Perkins? Are you home?” 

He heard the muffled voice of Aristotle coming from the front door.

“Of course I’m home. It’s 2am where else would I be?” He grumbled to himself before pushing himself off the uncomfortable floor and heading back inside to let Aristotle in. He was going to get a lecture no doubt about his appearance and how he needs to be taking better care of himself. But Perkins didn’t think he would mind hearing on of Aristotle’s lectures. At least, not tonight anyway.


	2. A Distraction from a Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need a distraction from your distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look this became a Perkins/OC thing

Perkins swung the front door open in an over dramatic fashion as Aristotle was right in the middle of a third knock.

"Can I help you?" Perkins did his best to come off as irritated and annoyed though in reality he was a little happy to see his taller partner on his doorstep, it would make a good distraction for his distraction.

"I came to check on you." His blank faced android partner replied.

"It's 2 am." Perkins stated with a slight twitch of his lips would could be counted as a smile.

Aristotle nodded

Perkins made an irritated hand gesture as if to ask Aristotle to explain more but it was simply met with silence and Aristotle's signature blank stare. 

Perkins sighed and moved to allow Aristotle into his apartment. The door wasn't even fully closed when it started.

"Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?" Aristotle asked knowing full well the answer was yes. Perkins couldn't lie his way out of this one, not with Aristotle at least.

"Yeah? I just hadn't had time to change" well Perkins lied a little.

"It's 2 am" Aristotle retorted.

Perkins could almost laugh at his partner's response. After making sure the door was locked, he turned and walked past his partner.

"You got me there." He responded with a slight shrug before plopping himself back into the wooden dining room chair and feigned interest in the case files.

He knew Aristotle wasn't going to let it drop.

Aristotle took a seat in front of him mimicking the slouched way that Perkins was sitting.

Perkins glanced up at him "You know you don't have to do that. It's just us here" 

"I know." Aristotle respond and reached out to gently pull Perkins chin up so he was looking at him, he had caught a glimpse of the dark circles under his partner's eyes. They seemed to always be there to some varying degree.

"You have dark circles under your eyes again." Aristotle said tilting his head to get a better look at the other man's face.

Perkins looked away "I know." Was his only response.

They sat in silence with Aristotle still holding Perkins chin and staring at his face and Perkins still refusing to look his partner in the eyes. Things were easier a year ago when he was first notified that he was getting a partner. He wasn't happy about that, always preferred to work alone easier that way. That way no one would have to deal with his personality or attitude. Ah, there he goes again.

But then when he found out his new partner was an android he was a mix between furious and relieved. He didn't have to worry about his attitude or personality affecting an android. Or well he didn't think they would but he would soon find out how wrong he was.

Aristotle was taller than him standing at 5' 9" against his 5' 5" he practically towered over him. Had short black hair that was parted at the side. Aristotle didn't seem to emote much and seemed to be as stiff as any android was. He even still had the blue LED on his temple. Which was usually the only real give away of any "emotional" response.

Perkins swiveled in his chair so he was now sitting sideways with his side against the back. It may have looked like he was pouting but he most definitely was not pouting.

Perkins sudden movement made Aristotle cock his head in amusement before slipping out of the chair to stand over his definitely not pouting partner.

"Why don't we head to bed?" Was all that Aristotle said. He got a sigh as his answer which usually meant he won.

Perkins stood up and slowly made his way to his bedroom with Aristotle trailing right behind him. He swore that Aristotle had planned this from the beginning. He could be sneaky like that, not that Perkins minded much.

Once in the bedroom Aristotle quickly set to the task of undressing Perkins. His quick hands were met by a playful slap from Perkins who suddenly looked exhausted.

"At least let me undress myself.." He half yawned out before lazily continuing to undress as he made is way towards the bed. By the time he flopped face down on the mattress he only had his boxers left on.

Aristotle cocked his head to the side and let himself imagine for a second what the other man would look like without those boxers on. He nodded in approval.

He gently nudged Perkins with his hand in an attempt to get him to scoot over and let him lay down. The other man refused to budge and simply let out a noise that confirmed it.

Aristotle sighed and smiled slightly before simply rolling the man over until there was enough room for him to lay down.

He sat at the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and jacket before laying down next to Perkins. At first he just laid on his back and started up at the bedroom ceiling before covering Perkins up and joining him under the covers. 

Aristotle glanced over at Perkins who was facing away from him. A few more minutes passed before he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over onto his side and gently pressed his chest against Perkins' back, draping a hand over his stomach. 

Android's don't sleep so he would watch over Perkins until morning. Nothing could hurt him here.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Good Night Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aristotle thinks some late night thoughts

Aristotle always liked to watch Perkins sleep. It was a rarity that it was when he was laying in bed with him. Usually it was in the car or a secluded bench somewhere when they had down time, sometimes even in the office. 

Even though Aristotle could see his partners face he could easily recall the many times he was able to glimpse at a more peaceful Perkins. It was as if all the stress and worry left is face and left him with a happier and slightly younger looking man.

The years weren't kind on Perkins or maybe it was Perkins who was unkind to himself. Aristotle didn't know but he could tell whatever it was that it had been rough. 

Aristotle gently placed his hand onto Perkins chest. He liked to feel the other man's heart beat, he didn't have that, it meant that Perkins was still alive, something that he technically was not. Aristotle smiled slightly as he listened to the faint snores coming from the other man. 

He didn't know what it started but he believed that he might have fallen in something equivalent of love with Perkins. Nearly everything Perkins did Aristotle couldn't help but love one way or another. He loved how he was so devoted to his work but hated how his partner always seemed to let his health and happiness fall to the wayside so easily.

But he supposed that would make his Perkins...Perkins. ah,  _ his _ Perkins. Aristotle couldn't help but smile and gently bury his face into the crook of the other man's neck. His. He pulled Perkins tighter against him but not tight enough to cause discomfort and wake him up.

Aristotle would never voice it out loud but but he did consider Perkins his and felt what could only be described as jealousy when his attention was on someone else. He wanted Perkins all to himself. That way no one could harm him. He'd always be safe and protected and loved, forever. 

He slowly closed his eyes. Aristotle was an android and had no need to sleep but for tonight he wanted to imagine what it would be like if he was human. 

Aristotle give one last kiss to Perkins neck before going into standby mode.


End file.
